


Small Distractions

by poetsandzombies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Couch Sex, Dry Humping, M/M, Movie Night, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/pseuds/poetsandzombies
Summary: Sirius stays over at Remus' to watch a movie. They don't watch the movie.





	Small Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that explicit content is a big weakness in my writing! So this is a little rough, but hopefully I'll get better with practice :)
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr here: https://siriuslydoubtful.tumblr.com/post/184841831337/its-getting-late-sirius-says-but-doesnt-make

“It’s getting late,” Sirius says, but doesn’t make a move to get up. He’s sprawled along the length of couch, feet kicked up on one armrest, head craned over the other. Remus waves a hand dismissively from the seat adjacent to him.

“You can stay over.”

“Mm?” Sirius turns his head to look at Remus just as Remus looks away.

“I’ll be sleeping on the couch, though,” he says firmly, eyes fixed on the TV.

“What, you don’t trust me?” Sirius asks with a raised eyebrow and a lazy smile. Remus looks back at him, shaking his head slightly.

“No, Sirius. I don’t trust myself.”

It’s raw. The words travel the length of Sirius’ body with dizzying force and he swallows. They’d never spoken of the ambiguous, but unmistakable  _thing_  that pushed and pulled between them over the years of their friendship before now.

“One more movie, then?”

* * *

 

“Moony, I don’t bite.”

It’s 1 am now. Some action-comedy mashup is playing on the TV, but Sirius is too distracted by Remus’ presence to pay attention to it.

“Yeah, alright.” Remus gets up from his spot to sit next to Sirius, who adjusts his position, sitting upright to make room for him on the couch.

He doesn’t know how to tell Remus that this is okay. That what might feel to Remus like a moment of weakness–a breaking point that triggers the slow unravel of their friendship–feels to Sirius like the thing he no longer knows how to go on without.

He can’t exactly say it, so instead he shifts his body to sit sideways on the couch, facing Remus. He knows Remus can see him, but he doesn’t move to look back. He takes a deep breath and nods to himself. Sirius has almost died exactly twelve times in his life, but somehow, in the apartment he practically lives in, with the man he’s known since they were boys, this is the scariest thing he’s ever done.

The couch dips as he leans forward to brush Remus hair back with shaky fingers. Remus relaxes into the touch and Sirius takes that as an invitation; his fingers move gently down the nape of his neck, lightly tracing across his shoulder and down his arm. After a pause, he moves his hand to Remus’ thigh, sliding it ever-so-slightly inward, and dares to press his mouth to the spot just below his ear. Remus tilts his head back and closes his eyes.

“Remus, please,” Sirius says hoarsely. “I don’t know how to ask for this.

It’s like breaking a damn. Sirius feels fingers wrap tightly around his waist and in one swift motion, he is pulled up against Remus and pressed into the couch cushions. The split second of exhilaration is interrupted, however, at the feeling of an armrest smacking up against his head. He lets out a shout of pain and Remus pulls away immediately, a look of panic on his face. Sirius reaches out for him.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine!” He reassures, tone a mixture of pain and laughter. Remus lets Sirius pull him back down.

“This is it, see? This is exactly why I never-”

“Remus, for Christs’ sake, just kiss me,” Sirius says. The pain in his head subsides as Remus complies.

A hundred times Sirius has thought about kissing Remus– a hundred more couldn’t have prepared him for the way he bites Sirius’ bottom lip softly before nudging his mouth open and taking it further. He kisses like he’s been here before with Sirius and knows exactly how to get him where he needs to go. It’s alarming and hot and drives Sirius crazy. He kisses back with equal enthusiasm, breaking away only to catch his breath when the hand sliding down his chest slips beneath his t-shirt.

Then Remus pulls away.

"We should… bedroom,” he says breathlessly, lips brushing over Sirius as he speaks.

“No, no, no, don’t stop,” Sirius says desperately, grabbing Remus by the face and kissing him midsentence. He is painfully hard and the thought of losing the weight of Remus’ body over his own for even a second feels impossible. Remus looks at him wildly.

“But we can’t-”

“Don’t stop,” Sirius repeats. He wiggles to pull his legs out from underneath Remus, fitting the man’s hips snuggly between his thighs. “We can do this again for real, I swear. Just please, don’t stop.”

He presses up against Remus, closing his eyes when he can feel Remus’ erection even through two layers of sweatpants.  _Yeah_ , he thinks at Remus’ responding gasp, _we can get off like this_.

Remus seems to agree as he goes back to kissing Sirius, this time with tantalizingly languid thrusts that elicit soft  _mm_ s of pleasure from both of them. The hand back under Sirius’ shirt brushes across a nipple and Sirius snaps his hips up in response. Their kisses become sloppier, losing their rhythm and eventually halting completely as Remus picks up the pace, moaning on every thrust.

“Sirius…” he says quietly, burying his face in Sirius’ neck. Sirius moans in response, rocking back against him frantically.

“Come on, Remus,” he says, hands gripping tightly at the back of Remus’ shirt, pleasure of his own pooling in his gut. He tips his head back against armrest, mouth opening on a silent moan as he comes a moment earlier than he’d expected to, eyes fluttering shut as Remus continues to thrust into him. It’s not too much longer before Remus follows suit, coming with Sirius’ name on his lips. When he kisses him after, it is slow and sweet and Sirius wants to melt.

They readjust themselves to fit more comfortably in the tight enclosure, but otherwise remain entangled. Sirius fits himself into Remus’ side and listens to his breathing as it steadies.

“God, Remus,” he says on the edge of a sob, overcome with a rush of emotions, “I’ve wanted you for years.”

Remus turns his head to look at Sirius, mouth quirked.

“I don’t even know where it began with you,” he says. When he smiles, it’s in a way that can’t be described as anything other than blissful.

“You’re not still sleeping on the couch tonight, are you?” Sirius asks when there’s a lull.

“Absolutely not.” Remus says.

 


End file.
